


Hearts and Chocolate

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack March Madness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoa!" That seemed to be the motto for the students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast one February Fourteenth. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hic!" Hogwarts AU. Hijack March Madness Day 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3: Hogwarts AU ~ I'm sure most people are acquainted with the Hogwarts AU, or at least the idea of it. Jack and Hiccup are at Hogwarts! Or in another magic school such as Durmstrang or Beauxbatons! You can do whatever you want with this. Jack and Hiccup can be in the same house, in different houses, different schools even, it doesn't matter. All I ask of everyone is to respect others' choices when it comes to Jack and Hiccup's sorting. I'm sure we all have various opinions when it comes to what house our boys would be in, but please respect the opinions of others.**
> 
> Considering my first two pieces were darker, here's a cute little fluffy piece.

"Whoa!"

That seemed to be the motto for the students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast one February Fourteenth. The entire room had undertaken an overhaul the night before. Pink streamers and red, white and pink heart decorations hung from the ceiling and walls. The floating candles had turned red and their flames bewitched to form hearts. The tables, both house and teachers, were covered by pink tablecloths and red, white, and pink confetti. The confetti also swirled through the air, as if on little gusts of wind, accompanied by what appeared to be pink origami hummingbirds. Each of the tables also had a banner hanging overhead. Gryffindor's banner boasting a pink lion licking it's paws with little white bows in it's red mane. Hufflepuff had a red and white badger that seemed to be sleeping with a pink bow on it's tail on their banner. With a red ribbon around it's neck and a pink heart in it's talons, a white eagle flew in circles around Ravenclaw's. Slytherin's held a pink king cobra with heart shaped white scales trailing down it's back that appeared to be pridefully showing off the red spots on it's heart shaped hood. The banner over the teacher table held little pink, red, and white hearts swirling around a cherub, whose face looked very similar to Headmaster Ombric's.

"I didn't think the teachers ever decorated for Valentine's day," Hiccup said as he made his way to the table.

"I don't think they're the one's who did this," Aster said. Hiccup looked up to see the tall Aussie glaring towards the Gryffindor table, where his foster brother sat with his back leaning against the table so he could talk to Rapunzel and Baby at the Hufflepuff table.

Hiccup dropped down in his seat and watched as rest of the school entered the hall. Once it seemed like everyone was there, Headmaster Ombric stood, apparently wanting to make a comment about the decorations. However, as soon as the last student was seated, the hummingbirds divebombed the tables. Each one landed perched themselves on the goblet of a female student or teacher before being replaced by a single red rose with a flash and a tweet.

A small cluster of the paper birds flew up to Hiccup and formed a heart midair before disappearing in a similar fashion to their brethren, only instead of a flower, a heart-shaped box of chocolates fell into Hiccup's lap. Hiccup only had a few second to take in the small card on top that read "Happy Valentine's Day, Hic! Love Jack," before Aster snatched up the card.

"I've got you now ya drango," he said, standing up and heading towards the Gryffindor table.

Hiccup looked up at the white-haired Gryffindor and received a smirk and a wink. When Jack blew him a kiss before being hauled away by his foster brother, Hiccup ducked his head, blushing and holding the box to his chest.


End file.
